The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor microstructure.
In a prior-art method as disclosed by Applied Physics Letters 55 (26) (1989) pp. 2715-2717, a GaAs V-shaped laminated microstructure is formed over a substrate surface with a V-shaped groove through a MOCVD (Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition) process, and each of V-shaped layers extends continuously from the V-shaped groove to an outside thereof so that a width of each of V-shaped layers is not limited by the V-shaped groove.